The new cultivar is a product of a naturally occurring mutation in a commercial nursery in Vista, Calif. The parent is Portulacaria afra ‘Variegate’, unpatented. ‘MANNY’ was found and selected by the inventor in Vista, Calif. in April 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘MANNY’ was first performed by vegetative cuttings at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif. in June 2014. ‘MANNY’ has since produced at least 15 generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.